A is for deAth
by SunsetsandSunrise
Summary: 'A' left Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Alison screaming for help and Aria crying over Ezra's body. What happens when Paige shows up to help them? My continuation of the spring finale "A is for Answers".
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Writers block hit me hard on my other story because I couldn't stop thinking about "A is for Answers". This is what my mind came up with when I kept thinking about what would happen next.

_She runs up the steps as_ fast as she can, taking two at a time as she tries not to panic.

_Come on, come on.  
_

She feels the familiar burn on her legs that tell her she's pushing herself too hard. She ignores it as she thinks of the gun shots she had heard.

_Please be okay. Please_ …

The steps seem endless; she could have sworn she had been going up them for hours.  
She sighs in relief as a steel door finally comes into view. She pushes it open roughly and the relief she felt morphs into fear as she takes in the scene in front of her.

Aria is on the ground, holding Ezra's sprawled body as she shakes. She clings to him, his head on her lap, her shaking hands covered in blood as she helplessly presses them onto the wound on his torso. There's a pool of blood on the ground under him. Her sobs are barely audible as Emily and Spencer scream for help. Hanna and Alison are on the ground with Aria, their shoulders shaking as they cry.

She walks over to Emily and grabs her arm. Emily turns and throws her arms around her neck. Paige holds her tightly as she cries. She wants to tell her everything's going to be okay, but she can't stand to lie to her.

She gently pulls away. She wants to comfort Emily but they don't have time. They need to leave, A's still out there.

"We need to go. Now. We need to take Ezra to the hospital." She says urgently.

Emily stares at her, her eyes distant. Paige starts to panic, "Emily...Em. Stay with me," she put her hands on her wet cheeks, her thumbs stroking her skin gently, "Em, look at me. Please. You're strong. You're so strong Em. Please, we need to get through this." 

Emily's eyes slowly start to focus on her and Paige sighs in relief.  
She squeezes her hand, "We need to leave okay?"

Emily nods as she helplessly walks over to Spencer.

Paige walks over to Aria, "Aria...we need to go. Please, let go of Ezra."

She flinches as Aria screeches, "NO! Noo! Don't touch him!" Aria clings tighter to Ezra's body.

Paige's heart breaks for her, but they needed to get out of there.

"Aria listen to me! We need to get him to the hospital. Aria! Do you understand?!"  
Aria keeps shaking, her sobs muffled as she buries her head into his hair.

Paige looks over at Hanna and nods her head towards Aria. It takes her a while to understand but she finally nods. Hanna grabs Aria's shoulders and struggles to pull her away. Aria screams and cries harder, "Nooo! Please!"

Paige runs her hands through her hair as she watches Alison stand to help Hanna. They hold Aria as she struggles against them. Her cries getting louder as they lead her towards the door.

She looks down at Ezra. _Oh god. Be alive. Please be alive._

She crouches next to him and tears burn in the back of her eyes. She takes a deep breath as she struggles to get a hold on him, adrenaline filling her body as she pulls him up and puts his arm over her neck. Her legs shake as his body weighs her down

_No, stay strong Paige. Damn it you can do this._

She looks over at Spencer, "Help me. Grab his other arm."

Spencer hurries over and slides Ezra's arm over her shoulder, her arm going around his waist to hold him up. They half carry half drag him towards the door, Emily holding it open for them as she tries not to look at the wound. Hanna, Aria and Alison are waiting for them a couple steps down. Paige and Spencer walk cautiously down the steps, their breathing ragged from the exertion.

Paige tries not to look at Ezra. At the way his head is slumped forward; at the blood that still pours from his wound. She takes a deep breath as his head bumps into her shoulder.

"How did you know we were here?" Spencer's question breaks the silence. Her voice is sore from screaming for help.

Paige turns to look at her, "Ezra went to my house. Said he knew who A was and that you were all in trouble."

"Did he tell you who A was?" Emily asks, her voice breaking.

Paige shakes her head, "No. He said it was too dangerous." She clears her throat before she continues. "We came in my mom's SUV. Someone had slashed his tires earlier. We drove here and he told me to wait in the car. That we would need to leave quickly." She swallows as she looks down at Ezra. He's pale.

"Then I heard gunshots... I ran as quickly as I could."

They stay quiet after that. Their heavy breathing the only sound that could be heard.

Paige looks at Emily and studies her. Her eyes are red, tears running down her cheeks. She has her arms wrapped around herself. Dirt covers her jacket and jeans. Paige aches to hold her. To comfort her. But now's not the time.

They finally make it outside. The night is cool and a full moon lights their way. Paige nods her head in the direction of the SUV and they soundlessly make their way to it.

Paige's voice sounds too loud in the empty streets, "Spencer, you drive, the keys are in the ignition. Hanna and Emily go in the back seats. Aria and Alison will go in the passenger's seat. I'll put Ezra between you two."

Spencer leans Ezra's full weight against Paige, her hands shaking as she makes her way to the driver's side and climbs in. The engine roars to life as she turns the key.

Paige struggles to hold Ezra's limp body as she watches Emily and Hanna climb into the back seats. She meets Emily's eyes through the window, her eyes conveying all the things she can't say. Alison puts the middle seat back into its place, and she watches sadly as Aria climbs in. Paige half drags Ezra's body into the SUV, Aria pulling him up into the seat. She holds him to her and sobs quietly, his head against her shoulder.

Paige takes a step back and looks at Alison. She holds the door open for her as the blonde climbs in. As Paige is about to close the door, gloved hands grab her and pull her back. She screams in fear as a sharp point digs into her neck. She can hear Emily screaming her name as A drags her back. She looks at Emily in panic.

_Keep Emily safe. Keep her safe._

"Go Spencer! Drive!" She shouts. "Get out of here!"

She meets Spencer's gaze and begs her to go. _Keep her safe Spencer! Get Emily out of here._

Spencer hesitates as she glances between Paige and A. Paige sees the struggle in her eyes. She curses inwardly as she yells. "SPENCER GO! NOW!"

She can still hear Emily screaming her name as the car drives away.

"_Spencer stop! Please Spencer!"_ Emily shouts as tears stream down her face, "Let me out! Spencer let me get out!" She tries to climb over the seats to get to the doors but Hanna holds her down. Somewhere in the back her mind, she registers Spencer's broken voice, "I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry!"

Emily's sobs fill the car as she looks helplessly through the back window. Paige is no longer pressed against A; she's on her knees, her hand on her face as she looks at A. Emily cries out her name as A kicks his foot against Paige's head, her body slams backwards into the ground. The last thing Emily sees before the car turns the corner is Paige's motionless body sprawled on the ground.

_Paige slams the back of _her head into A's face, the sharp blade digging into her neck as he stumbles back. She turns to face him and stands in a defensive position. Her breathing is ragged as she looks at A.

Her neck stings were the blade cut her but she ignores the pain. She glances at the knife in A's hand. She can't run; not while he has that.

She stares at A, the mask hides his face. This is the person that's been torturing Emily and her friends. She was face to face with the person that had traumatized them.

Her mind fills with anger as she thinks of everything they had been through because of A. She lunges forward without thinking, a flash of something bright catches her eye and she feels a burning pain on her cheek. Hot liquid drips down her cheek and neck as she stumbles backwards. Her legs finally give out and she falls on her knees. She touches her fingers to her cheek. Hot blood covers them.

She looks up just as A's foot slams into her face. Her cheek and neck burn with pain as her back slams into the ground. She looks in the direction Spencer drove as she lays on the ground. Her vision blurs; the fading lights of her mom's SUV the last thing she sees before darkness consumes her.

**Do you hate me? This is the crazy stuff my mind comes up with. I'm not sure if I'm keeping this a one shot or continuing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Long overdue but here it is. Hope it's okay.

* * *

The coppery smell of blood fills the car as Spencer rushes to the hospital, the vehicle swerving violently on the road. Emily's tears stain Hanna's shirt as she holds her, the image of Paige collapsing to the ground replaying over and over in her head. She can hear Hanna talking but her words don't make sense. All Emily can hear is Paige's scream when A grabbed her.

"We need to go back...we need to go back for her." She mutters brokenly against Hanna's chest.

Hanna squeezes her shoulders gently and glances down at her, "We will. We'll get help and we'll go back for Paige."

Emily nods and stares out the window. She doesn't know how but she can feel that Paige is alive. She has to be alive. She won't be able to handle losing someone she loves again.

She sits up suddenly, startling Hanna. Anger suddenly consumes her and she slams her fist against the seat in front of her. Alison turns to look at her in alarm, Spencer glancing at her through the rearview mirror. She ignores their concerned looks and stares straight ahead.

She's done. She's tired of being afraid and scared all the time, of fearing for her loved ones. Her mom, her dad, her friends, and Paige. She won't lose anyone anymore. She'll fight back with everything she has left to get Paige back to her safe.

She's jerked from her thoughts as the car skids to a stop.

They're at the emergency entrance of the hospital. The doors are pulled open as nurses pull a gurney along the SUV. Alison hastily steps out of the vehicle and stands aside, shielding her face from view. The nurses struggle to pull Ezra out, but eventually they strap him onto the gurney and rush him into the hospital. Aria jogs alongside him, trying to keep hold of his hand but getting pushed aside by a nurse.

"Hanna, stay with her." Emily realizes she's speaking, the words tumbling from her mouth without her consent. "Alison, you can stay here with them or come with Spencer and me." She meets Alison's eyes and waits impatiently as she mulls her options over. Alison opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"I don't think you're going anywhere girls. I have a lot of questions to ask you."

They all turn and stare at Detective Holbrook; his gaze is locked on Alison, his eyes narrowed. Emily watches as Alison fidgets under the stare. She meets Hanna's eyes and subtly nods her head in Holbrook's direction.

Hanna steps toward him and places her hand on his arm, "Gabriel, you need to let them go." He opens his mouth to protest but Hanna rushes forward. "Look, our friend Paige is in serious danger right now. This is a life and death situation. Just let them go and when they get back we'll tell you everything." Her eyes look pleadingly into his, begging him to let them go.

He stares at her, his eyes shifting to look at the other girls. His gaze lingers on Alison again and he sighs loudly, "Alright. But I'm coming with you, and so is Alison." He jerks his head to the side, "Well take the police cruiser."

He steps aside as he extends his arm, signaling for them to go first. Emily glances back at Hanna as they walk hurriedly to the vehicle. Hanna gives her a small supportive smile, silently telling her everything will be alright.

She looks away as Hanna turns and makes her way into the hospital to look for Aria. Emily climbs into the backseat with Spencer and Alison, the cramped space making her anxious. Spencer gives Holbrook's the directions hurriedly, describing with perfect detail where they last encountered A. She meets Spencer's eyes as the warmth of her hand rests on her knee. Spencer squeezes it gently and Emily thankful for the supportive touch.

They stare out the windows as Detective Holbrook turns the key and the cruiser roars to life, the sirens going off immediately as he makes his way into the streets, the arrow on the speedometer rapidly climbing as he takes off.

The drive seems endless as Emily hugs herself, her thoughts swirling as her mind tortures her with countless outcomes that she could be facing any minute. Dread fills her as she tightens her arms around her. She can feel Alison staring at her but she ignores her, her mind focusing on Paige.

Her stomach lurches as the vehicle comes to a stop, the headlights illuminating the building they had left what felt like hours ago. The full moon that had brightened the night earlier was now hidden behind dark clouds and Detective Holbrook pulls out his flashlight as they all climb out.

"There." Spencer points to a dark area off to their left. Emily holds her breath as Holbrook walks forward and flashes his light in the direction, the same thoughts that had filled her mind in the car suddenly flash through her mind.

Paige's lifeless body on the ground. Paige not there at all.

She doesn't know which one's worse.

Her breath escapes her as the light illuminates nothing but the dirty ground. She clutches Spencer's arm as her knees get weak.

Paige isn't there.

_That means…_

She closes her eyes. That means A must have taken her. There was no other explanation. If someone else had found her then surely they would have called the cops.

She sinks to the ground, her heart aching as she stares at nothing. Anger slowly starts to fill her again and she slams her fist into the ground. She clenches her jaw as jarring pain shoots up her arm, but she doesn't care, she knows what A's going to do. He'll use Paige. He'll use her to control her, to manipulate her.

She pulls her arm back to slam her fist into the ground again but is stopped by a warm hand on her arm.

"Emily, don't." Alison's voice is close to her. She looks up and meets her gaze. "Hurting yourself isn't going to help."

Alison jerks back as she pulls her arm roughly from her grasp.

She glares at Alison, her voice cold. "You wouldn't know anything about that though, would you?"

Alison gapes at her, confused.

_Does she not know what she did to Paige? _

Emily shakes her head as she stands up, an impassive look on her face. She turns as Holbrook makes his way towards them, a grim expression on his face as he talks into the phone in his hand.

"This is Holbrook's. We have a crime scene at my current location. The victim's nowhere to be found but blood has been found at the scene. Send in back up." His grave expression meets each of theirs. "I'm bringing in the witnesses for interrogation. Emily Fields, Spencer Hasting and Alison DiLarentis. Send someone to pick up Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery at the hospital in New York. I'll send you the address right away." His jaw clenches, "Yes, I did say Alison DiLarentis." He guides them toward the police cruiser. "Yes, they have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_"Ugh I feel like my head is fried,"_ Hanna grumbles as she rubs her temples. The cool night air ruffles their hair as they step out of the police station.

Spencer glances at her and pinches the bridge of her nose, stressed out like the rest of them. "I think you mean brain."

"What?" Hanna looks at her in annoyance.

"You feel like your brain is fried. It wouldn't make sense for your head to-" Spencer's interrupted by Hanna's frustrated voice.

"I can't deal with your smartass right now Spencer. Please just shut up."

Emily ignores they make their way down to the parking lots.

They had spent the previous night and all day today at the station. Spencer's mom had attempted and failed to get the cops to let them leave the night before. No matter how many threats she had thrown their way they hadn't budge. As they had waited in the lobby at the police station, Paige's dad had come crashing through the doors, demanding to be told were her daughter was. He had rushed towards Emily, yelling that it was her fault but before he could reach her two cops had taken him into Holbrook's office. When he finally came out he had glared at her and she could do nothing but avoid his accusing gaze. The guilt she felt made her stomach churn as she had stared at her bruised knuckles. The raw and torn skin was covered in dried blood.

The girls had been interrogated separately in dark cold rooms that they had gotten use to being in. Emily wasn't sure what the girls had told Detective Holbrook, but she had told them everything. She needed to finally get everything off her chest. 24 hrs later and they were finally free. Well,_ they _were. Alison was being kept under watch incase A tried to get to her and Aria had left to the hospital to be with Ezra.

Emily's brow furrows as she reaches her car. She still has no idea where Paige is, or what happened to her after they had taken off and left her with A. Her stomach twists as she thinks about that. They had left her and now A had her. It didn't even matter that Paige had told them to go, they shouldn't have left.

She digs her nails into her palms painfully, the torn skin around her knuckles stretching painfully. Her eyes squeeze shut as she tries to control the anger that's threatening to consume her.

Her eyes snap open as her phone rings in her pocket. She meets Hanna and Spencer's eyes briefly as she reaches into her pocket to retrieve her phone. She takes a deep breath as she looks at the screen. It's the text she had been waiting for. She knew sooner or later A would contact her. What she's not ready for is what the text contains. Her heart beats faster as she reads the words on her phone.

_"I hear swimmers can hold their breath longer than most people. How long can your girlfriend hold hers? -A"_

Under the txt is a picture, and when Emily taps her phone to zoom in, a gasp escapes her lips.

It's a picture of the school's pool. The bright lights reflect off the water and illuminate the figure hanging above it. Paige's limp body hangs above the pool, her arms are stretched out above her, her wrists tied to an end of a rope. Metal chains are tied to her ankles, the ends wrapped around heavy looking weights. Paige's head is slumped sideways, her hair covering her face.

Emily's hand shakes as she stares at the image. Her phone's pulled from her hand and she looks up to see Spencer holding it close to her face. She doesn't wait for whatever Spencer's going to say. She quickly unlocks her door and climbs into her car. Her fingers fumble as she tries to insert the key into the ignition. She slams her hand against the steering wheel angrily and gives an exasperated breath when it finally slides in. She turns the key just as Hanna and Spencer climb into the car, her foot pressing hard on the pedal before they close their doors.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Spencer show Hanna the image. She ignores Hanna's mortified slack-jawed expression as she rushes through the dark and empty streets to Rosewood High.

"A's definitely not playing games anymore." Hanna's voice is hoarse, her expression grim.

Emily's fists tighten around the steering wheel, blood dripping down her hand, "A was never playing games."

The school suddenly comes into view and she slams down on the breaks as her headlights illuminate the side doors of the pool.

She scrambles out of her car and runs towards the doors, her body slamming into the as she pushes them open. Her footsteps echo as she rushes towards the pool. She skids to a stop as she spots Paige's body. She's swaying slowly side to side, the weights at her ankles pull her down and when Emily looks closer she sees blood dripping down her wrists were the rope cuts into her skin. Fear grips her heart as she stares dejectedly at the girl she loves. Spencer's gasp brings her back to reality and she shakes the fear away, scolding herself. She said she wouldn't let A control her anymore.

Her eyes roam over her girlfriend's body. Her eyes travel along the rope, one of the ends is tied to Paige's wrists. It's slung over the metal bars that hold the lights on the roof, the other end tied to the main doors. Her brain shifts into overdrive as she thinks pf ways to get Paige down from there. If she can untie the end of the rope tied to the door and slowly lower Paige's body down, Spencer could untie the weights around her ankles.

She explains her plan to Spencer and she starts to make her way towards the doors. Suddenly a shadow darts from the darkness and A stands next to the door, his hand on the rope. Emily stops and stares at A, her jaw clenching. If she takes a step forward she knows he'll let go and Paige will fall into the water.

Hanna suddenly runs towards A.

"Hanna no!" She yells at Hanna to stop but it's too late. A's hand lets go of the rope and runs out the doors as Paige drops into the pool.

Emily reacts immediately, her heart racing as she dives into the pool, her legs kicking out behind her as she swims towards Paige. Her knuckles sting from the chlorine water but she ignores it. She reaches Paige and her brown eyes meet hers; the shock of the cold water must have woken her from unconsciousness. Her hair is floats around her, her eyes looking wildly around the pool. Emily looks closer at Paige and she notices a raw jagged line covered in dried blood that runs from her left temple to her cheek. Fear and anger fill her as she thinks of all the things A could have done to Paige.

She meets Paige's eyes once more and pushes her fear down as she sees how scared Paige is.

A sudden movement catches her eyes and she looks down.

Spencer is at the bottom of the pool, her legs kicking out behind her as she swims down to Paige's ankles and pulls on the chain; it zigzags in and out of the weights, a metal lock securing it in place. Her hands hold on to the weights as she tries to pull them towards the shallow end. She tugs at the chain with no luck, the weights dragging on the pools floor.

Emily glances up at Paige and notices her eyes are starting to become unfocused. She curses inwardly as she swims behind her and wraps her arm around Paige's waist. She kicks her legs as she pulls Paige towards the shallow end, Spencer dragging the weights on the ground. Her lungs burn as they scream for oxygen, but she refuses to resurface for air.

They move slowly through the water, Spencer having to swim up for air before she can continue since she's not used to holding her breath so long. After what feels like hours Emily's toes touch the rough floor of the pool and her head breaks through the waters surface. She takes deep desperate breaths as she pulls Paige's face above the water.

Emily sighs in relief as Paige sucks in a deep breath, her heart racing as she wraps her arms tighter around her waist.

Tears sting her eyes. She almost lost her. She almost lost the girl she loves.

Paige's shoulders shake as a coughing fit takes over her, Emily reluctantly lets go of her and pats her back gently.

She rubs her back as her eyes wander around the pool, looking for Spencer. She's at the edge of the pool, her arms holding her up as she gasps for air. The words ambulance and Rosewood high catch her attention and she looks towards the front entrance where Hanna stand, her phone next to her ear.

Emily walks around Paige and stands in front of her. She grabs her wet cheeks gently, pulling her hands back when Paige winces. She stares at the wound on Paige's face. It's not long, probably about the length of her index finger, and misses her eye by an inch. She slowly rubs her thumb over it, and this time Paige doesn't wince. She meets her eyes and leans forward to kiss her, her lips gently gracing against Paige's.

She pulls back as loud sirens echo from outside. Paige's eyes meet hers and she gives her a small smile.

"Thank god Coach made us practice holding our breaths so much." Paige's voice is hoarse, barely audible over the wailing sirens. Emily searches her face, her lips curling into a small smile as she reassures herself that Paige is alright and not about to have a breakdown.

A thousand emotions fill her as she stares at Paige. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes the strongest one is love. She can't believe she almost let Paige go. What she feels for her is incomparable.

She leans forward to kiss Paige once more, holding her tightly as tears run down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Wow it's been a while since I've updated this. Sorry about that. Writers block, again. But here it is. The last chapter. Hopefully you like the ending. Enjoy :)_

* * *

_This is ridiculous._

Her frustrated sigh echoes through the dimly light room. She fiddles with the bandages strapped around her wrist as she sits up in the hospital bed. The quiet of her hospital room is disturbed only by the continues steady beep of the heart monitor next to her and it was seriously starting to drive her crazy.

The stillness and quietness of the room. She was never fond of hospitals, yet she had been to them one too many times. It's been a day since her second near death incident; this time because of A. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who's had a share of those. Emily and her friends have had a share of close calls as well.

She pulls at the bandage on her cheek, the insistent itching of the stitches irritating her to no end. The wounds left by A hadn't been major, something she was relieved about. The worst damage had been done to her wrists and face. One look in the bathroom mirror had revealed a purplish and blue black eye, a souvenir from A's boot, as well as small scrapes and scratches scattered along her face and arms. A small gash on her neck had required only two stitches. The cut that ran from her temple to cheek, this a souvenir from A's knife, turned out to be smaller than she had imagined. From all the pain she had experienced and the amount of blood that had covered her cheek and neck she had thought it'd be a gruesome mess. But after the doctor had been done with her all that was left was a clean cut and a few small stitches.

The door opens quietly, a beautiful tan girl poking her head inside the door. Emily steps into the room. Their eyes meet as she comes closer. She looks exhausted, which doesn't surprise Paige. Emily's looked exhausted for days. Yet she looks as beautiful as always. Her heart starts beating faster, she silently curses the machine next to her, which has started beeping as fast as her heart, giving away the effect Emily has on her.

Emily glances worriedly at the machine and back at her. "Are you alright?" She asks, oblivious to the effect her presence has on Paige.

Paige pulls her hand away from her cheek and extends it towards Emily who takes it softly in her own, "I am now that you're here."

Emily raises her eyebrow, "Oh so I'm the reason the machine's going crazy?" She teases, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

A small blush colors Paige's cheeks as she dips her head, slowly twirling her fingers through her girlfriends, "Now you know what being around you does to me."

_That damn head dip's going to be the end of me._  
Emily smiles as she stares at the beauty in front of her. Even with the black eye and bandage covering half of her face she still makes her heart race. "Hmm, I wonder..."

Paige looks up, meeting Emily's gaze as she leans towards her. Emily's warm hand rests tenderly on her unharmed cheek, her eyes leaving hers momentarily as she glances down at her lips. Emily's lips graze hers and her heart starts racing, the monitor beeping fast along with it. Emily laughs quietly against her lips, her warm breath brushing along her skin.

She takes a deep breath, letting out a shaky laugh as she stares into Emily's warm eyes, "Stupid machine."

Emily laughs, leaning her forehead against Paige's. Hearing Emily laugh makes her smile wide; it's been so long since she's heard it. A real laugh. God she missed it. But she missed Emily's lips against hers even more. "Can you kiss me now?"

Emily giggles softly before parting her lips against hers and pressing gently against them. She responds back automatically, fitting her lips perfectly against Emily's. It's a soft kiss; slow and gentle. It felt like forever that they shared one of these tender kisses.

The beeping of the monitor echoes in the background, mimicking the palpations of Paige's heart as it skips a beat.

Emily pulls back and stares at Paige, who still has her eyes closed. "Did you...did you hear that?"

Paige opens her eyes lazily, meeting Emily's wide ones. "Did I hear what?"

"That." She points to the machine, "It stopped for a second."

Paige shrugs as she kisses Emily's cheek gently, "Maybe it did." She leans back against the bed, her head leaning to the side as she smiles at Emily who's staring at her.

"It...skipped a beat?" She stares dumbfounded at Paige. Paige had told her jokingly countless times before that she made her heart skip a beat, something she had rolled her eyes at, but to know that she had been serious and actually hear it?

She bites her lip and looks down as her eyes start to water. How could she have doubted Paige's love for her? The night of her birthday, out by the dock, she had felt like her world was crumbling away. She already had doubts of her own, but to know that Paige -her optimistic and ever positive girlfriend- was having doubts, it made her shut down and push Paige away. Not to mention that she had been too busy running around after Alison.

"Em...hey" Paige gently places her fingers under Emily's chin, meeting her eyes as she looks up. She wipes away a tear that manages to escape her girlfriend's eye.

"I'm sorry Paige." Her eyes rake over Paige's injuries guiltily. It was her fault that Paige was in the hospital. It was her fault that she had gotten involved with A in the first place. "I'm so sorry."

Her shoulders shake as Paige pulls her gently into her, her arms wrapping protectively around Emily. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."Paige doesn't blame Emily for anything that's happened to her. She'd do it again if it meant keeping her safe.

She holds Emily tight against her as they lay on the hospital bed together. They stay quiet as they listen to the steady beeps of the heart monitor. Emily leans her head against Paige's chest; she can barely make out the faint sound of Paige's heart. She closes her eyes, tuning out the beeping and instead focusing on the thumps against her ear.

* * *

Emily smooths her finger over Paige's scar, biting her lip as she tries to hold back another apology. She knows Paige will just shut her up with a kiss. Actually she could really use a kiss right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shakes her head, smiling sheepishly. "Just...looking."

Paige dips her head. She was still self conscious of her scar. It wasn't her first, but it was the only one that was on full display for everyone to see. The doctor had done a good job of stitching it up, leaving a thin scar running down her temple to her cheek. She wasn't ashamed of the scar; she had no reason to be. But she didn't like being stared at by people that had no idea how she got it and would probably come up with their own conclusions.

"Hey, don't look away." Emily tilts Paige's head up gently.

"Sorry, I just…it really doesn't bother you?" She points to her scar, "This?"

Emily doesn't reply, instead she presses her lips against Paige's scar. When she pulls back she places her hands on Paige's cheeks, "No, it doesn't." She stares deeply into her eyes, hoping that what she's about to say will finally sink in. "You having the scar doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that _I'm _the reason you have it. I'm the reason you have a permanent reminder of that day on your face."

"Em."

"No. We both know I'm the reason you have this." She traces the scar gently with her thumb. "I made my choices, you made yours. But in the end it was the fact that you care so much about _me _that gave you the scar."

"I told you there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect you." Paige murmurs.

Emily stays quite, shaking her head in defeat. She traces her fingertips slowly down Paige's check, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Her hand comes to rest on the back of Paige's neck. She smiles softly as she pulls Paige towards her. She kisses her gently, taking Paige's lower lip between her own. She deepens the kiss, trying to convey her love for Paige that words can't begin to describe.

Neither of them wants to be the first to break the kiss, but the lack of oxygen finally wins. They break apart with a gasp, both of them breathing heavily as they smile at each other, their foreheads touching.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry." Paige takes her hand in hers, pulling her towards the door. Emily had the house to herself and she hadn't wasted the opportunity to spend the morning with Paige. Neither of them felt up to making lunch, but after the fourth time Paige's stomach grumbled they had finally settled for going to The Brew.

"You know, Hanna was right."

Paige glances questioningly at her as she opens the door. "Don't let her hear you say that or she'll never let it go. But what was she right about?"

"The scar makes you look sexy, in a bad-ass kind of way."

Paige chuckles as she steps outside. Her smile vanishes as she takes in the blonde standing in Emily's yard. Her shoulders tense as she meets Alison's eyes.

"Although you're right, we probably shouldn't tell Hanna that or else she'll always bring it up when she's arguing with Spencer."

Paige glances at Emily who's locking the door and is oblivious to Alison's presence.

Paige wasn't sure what she felt towards Alison. Over the past week she's thought about it. Turning her feelings over and over in her mind. She finally came to the conclusion that she feels nothing. She doesn't feel anything towards her. No anger. No hate. No sympathy. What happened to Alison from now on was none of her concern. And she didn't care what Alison did.

She only cared when it involved Emily.

"So are we still-" Emily's words cut off as she stops in her tracks. She stares at Alison, they hadn't seen each other since they parted ways at the police station. Part of it was due to Alison's house arrest, but most it had to do with the fact that Emily hadn't left Paige's side since she was released from the hospital.

She glances between Alison and Paige, who are staring at each other. She takes Paige's hand in hers reassuringly, pulling her towards her car and away from the blonde.

"Emily, we need to talk."

Emily sighs as she glances at Alison over her shoulder. "I can't talk right now."

She unlocks her car, walking towards the driver's side as Paige climbs into the passenger seat.

"Emily, please."

She meets Alison's pleading gaze, shaking her head slightly as she opens her door. "Sorry Ali. I can't."

She climbs into her car, shutting her door and starting the car. Paige is pointedly avoiding Alison's glare as she drive onto the street. Paige's shoulders are still tense and Emily knows it's because Paige is scared she'll chose Alison over her again. Emily takes her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll always choose you Paige." Emily assures, hoping Paige will finally believe her. She smiles lovingly when Paige gives her a timid smile. She wasn't going to let Paige go ever again. "Always."

* * *

So, tada :) I figured I'd end it with Emily choosing Paige over Alison because my Paily heart needs that. Hopefully you liked it and let me know what you think?


End file.
